Of Battles and Scars
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Harry Potter is abused by the Dursleys but refuses to tell anyone about it, side his Best friends. The wards will fall, and the battle with the scars begans. Ron and Hermione are a dangerous duo with Hermione smarts and Rons stragetic mind, what'll happen when the Dursleys come under the protection at Hogwarts? What does Harry do seeing his relatives, how will his magic react?


I hope you guys like this. I'm still doing my other stories so if you all are reading those don't worry. I just can't think of what I want next for any of them.

Basically this story is similar to Harry Potters Secret. I'm hoping that this one will have a hell of a twist. I plan to bring the Dursleys to Hogwarts for protection for the wards will fall because Ron and Hermione do something to cause Harry not to want to go back there at all, the wards be damned. Could it be that the trio plan to run away together?

Harry James Potter let his head thump against the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was the end of summer, and for those like him, that in its own self was a relief. Of course, it was also a relief and some what a pain when one of his best friends/ sister began to heal you. His other best friend/ brother sat in front of him, giving him something to focus on.

"A little warning Hermione" Harry grunted as several of his welt marks that were infected were cleaned.

"Sorry" Hermione grimaced as Harry flinched slightly as she applied bandages to his back.

"So guys, how were your summers?" Harry asked trying to get distracted. Hermione started off immediately as she continued to clean and bandage his wounds. They didn't feel guilty talking about their own summers, they discovered that Harry liked hearing about them.

"Mine was fantastic. My parents took me to Ireland. The view was rather pleasant but I did have to catch up on my reading. I'm taking double the amount of courses this year and I didn't want to fall behind. Professor McGonagall gave me a time turner right before summer so that I could practice using it. I've discovered it's a lot easier to avoid one's self if I make notes at where I am and at what time." Hermione said pleasantly.

"How far have you gotten?" Harry couldn't help but ask curiously, he wouldn't be all too surprised if she said she finished it all. Hermione blushed as if tracing his thoughts.

"Well I've read the books to everything, but I'm still worried about the test and exams. I don't know if I took good notes or not" Hermione admitted.

"If you can teach both Ron and I class courses through your notes I imagine that your notes are better than good enough" Harry said. Hermione blushed but a small smile graced her lips.

Ron watched Hermione finish up cleaning Harry's back. Harry had continued to stare at him, to distract himself from the pain that he had to go through.

"How was your summer Ron?" Harry asked after the red headed boy remained quiet.

"Well, mom thought I stole the money that you gave me. She threw a right fit too. Fred and George, bless 'em, told mom that you gave me the money. She demanded that I give you the money back but…" Ron grinned widely, " I took Ginny out and bought her brand new everything, for the rest of the school years so she could have something new. I thought she was going to break down crying, nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought there was something wrong. I got Charlie some new dragon hide gloves, his old ones were falling apart. I got Percy a book on wizarding law and a few quills that write by themselves when you talk. Bill, well I got him a book on ancient wards, considering his occupation and all. I got Hermione to buy dad some muggle stuff. He's been cooped up in his shed for a while now. I got mom new kitchen stuff, she did break down crying. Oh and I got Pig, the bloody owl, some medicine so that his lungs will heal somewhat. I spent the rest of the summer either in my room or in the garden tossing the creatures there over the fence. Parents had a scare when they saw me doing chores on my own. I had a pretty good summer, all in all." Ron said smiling. Harry smiled pleased. Hermione looked right she wanted to give the boy a kiss.

"Not to break the good tension in here or anything but-uh- is there anywhere else that needs to be cleaned or bandages?" Hermione asked cutting the good tension like a knife. Harry groaned.

"No, I'll need to re break a few bones, maybe take a rib out and some ankle bones and regrow them with skeleton-grow. I'll have to find the potion recipe and buy the ingredients later." Harry mumbled.

"What's all broken?" Ron asked seriously.

"I know for certain that a few bones around my ankle is broken, some ribs are cracks, and my right forearm is fractured, but not too badly. My left leg is hurting but I don't know if it's just a torn muscle or if something is fractured. My fingers need to be broken again and then set right, as well as a few others." Harry trailed off. Ron looked murderous and Hermione looked like she wanted to search for a spell to bring enough pain to the Dursley's to last a life time. Harry's mouth opened as something occurred to him.

"Do you remember that potion that we brewed before summer break?" Harry asked with a smile lighting his face. Both his friends nodded.

"I've been taking it every chance I got over summer, I grew three inches" Harry stated proudly. Ron and Hermione grinned.

"I think you'll grow more if you continue taking it over the school year as well." Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry gave her a dead pan look that clearly said you-got-to-be-kidding-me.

"We'll brew some more in a few days. I just want to get to know my bed again." Harry said dismissively. Both of his friends fell silent. They both knew that Harry would have nightmares for the next few weeks. No one knew about them because they looked after Harry. Harry didn't want anyone to know, didn't want the attention or the pity. Besides, Harry said that his invitation letter was address to his cupboard that meant Dumbledore knew, he knew everything after all. But Harry didn't blame the old man like his two friends did, he understood, his mother sacrifice would not be in vain.

"We'll be at school later tonight, perhaps we should sleep for a while?" Harry asked feeling drained. Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry laid his head in Hermione's lap before curling upon himself and falling abruptly asleep. Ron watched from his seat, protectively, as his brother fell asleep. He caught Hermione's eye, and he understood, they would make the Dursley's pay for everything they've done. Harry wouldn't be going back next summer, they'd run away with him. Ron felt a few tears escape his angry eyes. He violently rubbed them away with his hand. Hermione wiped her tears away as well, but couldn't stop them from coming.

Harry tiredly petted the zombie like horse with wings that was connected to the carriage. He knew it was called a threstral (IDK I actually forgot) but he like to call them zombie Pegasus, it sounded cooler to him. They were at Hogwarts, well almost. Ron and Hermione had refused to let him get his trunk, it was rather light seeing as how he had left his stuff with Ron, but that hadn't deterred them.

"What's the matter Potter, too royal to get your own trunk?" A voiced sneered behind him. He turned to look to see who was talking to him. It was Draco Malfoy, he was by himself this time, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. His hand rested on the mane of the Threstral as he used the horse to stay upright as he turned around.

"Ah, Malfoy, pleasant as always" Harry said yawning. Now it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. Why the bloody hell did Potter yawning?!

"What is that rotting thing that you keep petting?" Malfoy asked instead motioning to the zombie horse. Harry looked shocked for a minute.

"You can them?" Harry asked.

"I'm not blind Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

"I didn't imply you were, it's just that Ron nor Hermione can see them." Harry said. Draco scoffed.

"Only people who have seen death can see them Harry." Luna Lovegood said walking passed him smiling and into the carriage. Harry stared at her for a moment before turning back to Malfoy, who despite himself, had paled.

"Harry, come one! The carriages are leaving!" Ron shouted from the carriage. Harry looked away from Malfoy to see the only carriage left was his own. Draco must have noticed as well for he groaned rather loudly. The threstral jerked its head towards Harry, pushing him towards the carriage, Draco found this rather odd, he had of course known about the horses but never have they paid any mind to the students.

"Well, come on them, let's go" Harry said.

Draco scoffed and walked right passed Potter and into the carriage, choosing a seat between Granger and Lovegood. He noticed that Weasley had to pull Potter into the carriage gently to get him in. He wasn't blind, he saw the worried glanced that the three of them shared. Something was amiss.

The welcoming feast was just a torture for Harry. He couldn't eat much or he'd throw up. He'd throw up what he had just eaten latter but…he suddenly felt like nearly headless Nick, only able to smell the food instead of eating it. He wanted to just say 'fuck it' and stuff his face. He's tried that once, he ended up having to go to Pomfrey because he started to throw up blood at an alarming rate. According to her he had torn his stomach somehow. Thankfully the glamor's he wore stayed in place overnight before he was, rather reluctantly, released. She had been busy with another student at the moment so he was able to rest and not worry too much about her finding out more than what he wanted. He was rather shocked to find it so easy to fool the spell. It seemed rather…foolish to use such thing, though he doubted students were trying to hide something from her.

Dumbledore had given his annual speech, fresh meat had been sorted, the feast was almost finished, and he had about ten minutes before he could go to bed. He was really tired despite in rest on the way. It didn't help that he was extremely tense due to so many people being around him. Harry sighed. He really needed to learn to relax…Hmm maybe he could brew some dreamless sleep and calming drought tomorrow. Harry felt his eyes began to close on their own, that is, until he felt someone start to pick him up. His eyes snapped open and stared at Ron for a second. Ron didn't move until Harry sighed. It was then that Harry noticed that the Hall was emptying out. He guessed that took care of relaxing? Hermione snatched a few saltine crackers and stuffed them into her pockets for Harry when he could stomach to eat something. Harry was shivering slightly. He wasn't cold, Hogwarts was always warm, it was just because he had no energy.

"Come on, we'll take a shortcut. Fred and George found out the password and told me it. It's 'Liot Lion.' George said it meant Light Lion." Ron said shaking his head. Harry let himself be hauled away. He could trust his friends to protect him, he could just…

Ron was a bit startled when Harry just fell asleep. Hermione came on his other side and supported the half of Harry's weight. It wasn't that he weighed much, to be honest, in fact he was rather light. They exchanges glances at each other, before sticking to the shadows and making their way towards Gryffindor's secret entrance.

Each unaware of the black eyes watching them from fellow shadows….


End file.
